


Lost Child Come Home to Me

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Crazy Claudia, F/M, Homophobic Language, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Divorce, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love, accepting who he truly was had come with a heavy and dreadful price, one he had not foreseen. Falling in love, fallowing his heart, finally accepting who he was caused him to lose his son. His love for another man held the price of his sons safety and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend let’s call her Kilimanjaro this times around asked for me to write a story that starts from when John Stilinski finds Stiles who has been missing for many years, and this is what happened deal with it people because she’s trying to do so. And I’m unaware of why I even did this with Deucalion or any of the other characters, it just happened, I panicked… seriously my heart is still beating like I lunatic trapped in a cage.

 

****

 

It had almost been ten long and frankly worrisome years since John Stilinski-Hale had seen his first-born son,for nearly ten long years he’d gone without any contact what-so-ever with his little Mechislav all because of his ex-wife who’d abducted their son, stolen him during her weekend with their only child.The last time John had seen his son, hugged him, was when John had foolishly handed his little boy over to his bitter ex-wife who’d glared at John like he was the scum of the earth, refused to give him an extra minute to hug and say his goodbyes to his little boy. Ten years ago on the parking lot outside of his fresh and new workplace he’d handed his son over to Claudia believing she’d bring his son back on Sunday even with her clear loathing of his life, even though she considered him an unfit-father and an unfit human John couldn’t back then believe that his former best friend to return his son because John unlike Peter had foolishly thought that Claudia was nothing but a bitter over their marriage ending and John finding love in Peter Hale;it was hard to believe that his best friend since early childhood and the woman who’d protested for equal rights and spoke about how everyone should have the right to marry and have kids could suddenly become so hateful, hateful enough to hurt him in the deepest and most sadistic of ways.But Claudia had changed even before John divorced her, even before John found Peter, she’d begun to change soon after their Mechislav’s birth.

 

Ten years ago John learned not to trust people blindly, ten years ago an AMBER alert had been issued for Mechislav Ziemowit Stilinski but nothing had come from it.

 

During the passing years while John moved on to some degree with his husband and mate it was clear Claudia did not as she would occasionally send a handwritten letter that was full of hatred and words of biblical judgement that at times were thick with horrid threats that kept him on edge and awake for days worried for the safety of his husband and family, it had been that sick and twisted hatred which she sent him in black and white that had driven John to seek custody of their son and it had been that loathing Claudia showed him and Peter that had swayed the court to side with him;and perhaps the statement of a four year old boy expressing how he didn’t like it when his mama said horrible things about his papa and Pete was the true weight that had swayed the court in John’s favor,then again John had nearly been ready to deny Claudia any access to their son after hearing some of the horrible things Claudia had said to their little boy some of which had kept their son awake at night or suffering from nightmares that prompted the boy to spend most nights sandwiched between John and Peter little hands holding tightly to each of their hands, but John had grown-up without his mother and hadn’t wished the same for his son and so he’d made a horrible mistake in judgement one which had fueled most of Peter and his fights for years because Peter had grown to love Mechislav as if the boy with brown eyes and pale skin as his own: Peter had blamed John for the loss of their little Cub as much as he’d blamed Claudia for it which John understood and accepted, it was his fault not listening to Peter when he’d voiced his increased worries about the damage Claudia was causing to their Cub and for not listening to his son when he’d asked to stay home with him and Peter instead of going to stay for a few nights with his mother, John had and did blame himself for the ten years his son was missing. ****

 

Not a single letter Claudia sent him held any news on his son, none not a single word on how his son was doing and if you’d ask John he’d preferred Claudia telling him his son hated him because at least then he’d know something about his kid, at times on the darker moments of his life he had these moments when he feared that Claudia might’ve done something to their son and left his body somewhere in a ditch or in a shallow grave without John knowing it; he’d even had nightmares where his ex-wife took out her rage on his child and disposing of his body by burning or just throwing him in a dumpster, regardless of the dream John always awoke from these dreams crying and screaming. 

 

It’s only a few days shy from the horrid ten year anniversary of his Mechislav’s abduction when finally the long awaited and unexpected call comes, after ten long years of wishing on every evening star as well as the falling ones and every flickering light of lit candles John Stilinski gets the call he’s always wished for; his son had been found, alive but injured. 

 

John Stilinski had taken the first flight to Chicago with Peter’s blessing and words of, `Go John, bring our son home.´by the time John arrived in Chicago the Hale’s family lawyer Deucalion was already standing there at the airport with his team,Deucalion was smiling and was all welcoming although there was a hardness there that prepared John for possible bad news or delays when it came to him taking his son home;before they were even inside the ridiculously pompous town car John had been updated by Deucalion on the situation of his son who had been assaulted by Claudia who’d been according to the evidence gathered been trying to kill their little Mechislav **.**

 

Without the 911 call the half-deaf next-door neighbor had made John might’ve been on his way to the morgue instead of the fancy private hospital Deucalion had moved Mechislav too, and by the time they reached the hospital John had learned the disturbing extent of Claudia’s actions.

 

After hearing how his ex-wife had attempted to first poison their son with an assortment of pills and what appeared to have been a cheap variation of rat-poison she’d found down in the basement of the building she and Mechislav were staying at, but when poisoning hadn’t worked fast enough for Claudia’s liking she’d moved to stabbing their son who’d been suffering for only God knew how long, after hearing the horrors his son had to go through and survive before he was saved had John calling Peter in tears. 

 

Without Peter’s comfort and encouragement John would’ve probably had a complete breakdown on the enclosed parking lot of the hospital. Without Peter’s words of “We’ve waited for this day for ten years John, ten years, so you can’t freak out now not until we have him home.” hearing Peter use the word We reminded John of the fact that he wasn’t the only one who’d spent years hoping for the best and fearing the worse, hearing Peter say We reminded John of the way Peter had reached out to every pack known in the US more than a couple times a year reminding them of the child missing; hearing Peter’s We and not You reminded John of how Peter had built Mechislav his own bedroom in their house even though there was no guarantee they would ever find the boy, every three years Peter would change the wallpaper or the frame of the bed like the batman bed became a bunk-bed because of possible sleepovers two a single bed, We reminded John that if Peter could he would’ve been there with him but because Peter had to stay with the little ones it was John’s job to see this through. 

 

It was John’s job to bring their son home.

 

Still nothing Peter had said to him could’ve prepared him for what the four doctors told him once he entered the pristine building, to hear how close his son had come to losing his life two nights ago was enough to cause John to tremble like a little leaf stuck in a tree, to hear how close he’d come to visiting his son in the morgue instead of a hospital where his son remained living and breathing. 

 

After hearing the horrible deeds done to his son by the woman who had birthed the boy, John had to ask the question that had been on his mind ever since the call had come, `How – how could she, how could she do this to him? ´ 

 

Dr. Pope looked as lost for answers as John was but repeated none the less the same damn thing everyone else had when speaking about Claudia or the crimes she had committed, `She was a very sick woman Mr. Stilinski, I doubt she even realized what she was doing.´ 

 

`You should focus on your son now, sir, ´ the doctor said squeezing his shoulder, `There’s nothing more you can do for your wife now.´

 

`Ex-wife.´ John said with an air of loathing which wasn’t new as he’d grown to hate his former best friend almost as soon as John realized Claudia had abducted their son with the full intention of never bringing him back, he’d been disappointed in Claudia when she’d started to spewing her words of hatred not only to John and Peter but also their son, but when she took his son _everything_ changed; the very second John realized his son was gone John had sworn that once his son was back where he belonged that he John Stilinski would never again allow Claudia near his son, back then he hadn’t though it would take this long for his son to be returned to him. 

 

`I understand you’d like to take your son home as soon as possible, ´ Dr. Martinez says, her voice is soft and gentle much like it had been when she’d explained to him the damage the poisoning and stabbings had caused his son, Mechislav had lost one of his kidneys and there was some possible nerve damage to his right hand, but his son was alive and that was all that really mattered to John at the moment. 

 

Once more Deucalion steps in cutting the doctor off, he’d done it so many times already that John’s own fingers and toes weren’t enough to keep track of the interruptions,`We’ve already arrange counseling for young Mechislav as well as,´ the Dr. Martinez didn’t seem to appreciate Deucalion talking over her and so she did the same to him which earned her a couple of points in John’s eyes, she goes as far as turning her back on the Alpha and focusing on John alone which the Sheriff can appreciate, ` Mr. Stilinski, I understand you want to take your son home, but Stiles..´

 

`Stiles? Who or what is a Stiles? ´ Deucalion asks and one of his comrades with iPads is scrambling to find answer to the question looking as bewildered as Deucalion looks annoyedand John isn’t sure if it’s Deucalion’s lack of knowledge that is irritating the Alpha enough to cause him to growl or if it is the fact that his assistant had allowed such a thing to happen or both.

 

`Your son prefers to be called Stiles, ´ Dr. Brier says the tall man with dark skin and an air of authority that was enough to cause John to stand up a little bit straighter, `his name, the one given to him by you and his mother hasn’t been used in years, Stiles himself doesn’t recall it really anymore, he’s been called Stuart, Thomas and a few other names during the years and so he’s created a name for himself one which keeps him from losing who _he_ is.´ 

 

`Claudia, Claudia gave him that name, it was her grandfathers.´ John says voice tight because he’d wanted his son to have a simpler name and what’s worse is that Stuart and Thomas had been two of the names he’d sneaked on the list of names for their son, but back then after his son’s birth he’d been in a joyous haze of becoming a dad which had made him agree to anything Claudia wanted. Dr. Brier nods in understanding which Deucalion repeats his opinion about how Mechislav was an abomination of a name.

 

`So he – he likes to be called Stiles.´ John says with a sigh and the doctors nod, and John can deal with the name change, considering everything else he had to deal with, this odd little name was the smallest one of a long list of things he and Peter would have to deal with once John returned home with his son.

 

_ No, _ that wasn’t right John thought, _No not my son but ours, Peter’s and mine_. 

 

John turns his gaze towards the door behind which his son was held and he takes a deep breath before asking, `What aren’t you telling me? ´ John has been on the job enough years to see the signs of people keeping secrets or withholding information, his gut instinct had only been enhanced with the bite. 

 

`Your son, sir, ´ Dr. Pope says voice cautiously, `He’s been through a lot and we’re at this moment concerned about possible infections…´

 

`Which can be handled back in Beacon Hills, where _Stiles_ will be surrounded by family…´ Deucalion says but Dr. Brier steps right over him and John sees the flash of irritation wash over the Alpha’s face. 

 

`Mr. Stilinski-Hale, your son is severely malnourished,´ Dr. Brier’s words hit him hard sure he’d been told his son was somewhat underweight but it seemed like his son was more than just on the skinnier side of things, `we are concerned about his lack of appetite as well as the clear apprehension he has towards food in general.´ 

 

`And these sort of issues can be dealt with back in Beacon Hills, ´ Deucalion says firmly his frustration evident as he continues, ` Sheriff Stilinski-Hale has responsibilities back home, one of which is his young family and that is why we’ve taken measures to ensure his son has the best support and care during the travel which will continue once he is home where he belongs.´

 

Dr. Brier turns to face Deucalion and something about the way the man stood and carried himself before the blind Alpha reminded John of those pro-wrestler on TV, `I think Stiles staying here for a few more days would do him no harm.´ 

 

` Doctor,´ Deucalion begins voice tight with surprised anger, `there are great many a things that the Sheriff has waiting for him back home,´ and John could not argue with that for he did indeed have a family waiting for him back home as well as a town to protect,and he had left rather expectantly leaving a fresh-faced deputy in charge, `and unless you can give us evidence that would contradict the assessment of our ownphysician who earlier today gave young Stiles the greenlight for travel.´

 

`I see no reason why we should continue this line of conversation.´ Deucalion says with that odd tone of voice that could bring anyone into an obedient silence, however Dr. Brier seemed to be tone-deaf. 

 

`Sheriff,´ says the good doctor Brier who turned towards John in a weak attempt to ignore Deucalion, `Your son has suffered a great deal of psychological as well as physical abuse and I am certain it has been ongoing for years,´ just the thought that Claudia might’ve abused their son for years truly set John into tailspin, once upon a time such an idea would never have crossed his or Claudia’s mind because there had been a time when she’d called their son _her little Treasure_. 

 

`And frankly sir, ´ Brier says rather hesitantly, glancing over at the very door John had been eyeing, `your son believed you were dead.´

 

John has to seek support from the nearest wall while chocking out a single word which Deucalion and his clan of high-priced lawyers and assistants mirror. 

 

`What? ´ 

 

`I was present when Stiles was told that you were on your way, ´ Brier says and something about the way the doctor causes John’s heart to sink to the floor, `Stiles’ reaction was one of shock followed by anger because he thought it was all a cruel joke, ´ John looks back over at the door behind he imagined his son was being held, kept, `Stiles’ anger was closely followed by a sever panic attack.´ 

 

It’s difficult to continue hearing all the dreadful things his son had gone through, hearing how his son had panicked to the news that his dad was coming to get him, to take him home, there was no doubt in John’s mind that if he hadn’t taken the bite his Alpha had offered him years ago that the stress and despair of the situation would’ve killed his heart and him. 

 

`It took a little bit of talking and some google search to help Stiles adjust to the notion that you sir are in fact alive.´ Dr. Brier says softening a bit at the end as if understanding how difficult this was for John to hear. 

 

`Jesus, ´ John breathes out, his face is starting to itch from all the times he’s rubbed it with his callused hands. 

 

`At least we now know why he never contacted you John.´ Deucalion says with this sort of uncaring fashion that reminds John why Deucalion’s pack remained small, most people after spending an hour with the Alpha declined his offer of the bite, it was this trait that gave the man the nickname the Demon Wolf. 

 

John can only respond to the Alpha with a short nod, and later on he finds some smidge of comfort in the knowledge that his son hadn’t deliberately stayed out of touch but that the decision had been made by Claudia. 

 

`You need to understand, sir, your son has lived in appalling conditions and under the assumption that you died, ´ Brier continues and John knew some of the horrendous conditions his son had lived in after all there had been crime scene pictures as well as statements for John to read through, and all of them had painted a pretty grim picture of the life his son had lived. 

 

When John had questioned how no one had been aware of the life Stiles had been forced to live, Deucalion’s had pointed out that no one had even known that the woman living in apartment B8 had a son; his son had lived a solitary life, no school or friends, locked away inside a small apartment without any other company than Claudia and a handful of books, there hadn’t even been a TV or an old radio to keep the boy a touch of the world outside the apartment. His son had been isolated, alone, trapped with a lunatic of a woman.

 

`It will take time for him to adjust to this new and unfamiliar situation.´ and of course John understood this and he would do everything he could within reason to help his son, but Deucalion was right John couldn’t afford to remain in Chicago for too long and there were means with which they could help his son in Beacon Hills; not to mention that John would have a support network there to help him deal with everything, a support network that he _believed_ would help his son as much as it would help John.

 

`I do understand. ´ John says rubbing the wariness from his face, `and I will take it all inconsideration, ´ Brier seemed to sense the incoming but as he tensed visibly. 

 

`But for now I’d rather just see my kid.´ 

 


	2. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend, let’s call her Medusa, wanted another chapter for this story just to see what would happen and so here we are, although she wanted Peter make an appearance as well as the kids he and John had adopted.

 

Mechislav or like Mechislav wanted to be called Stiles was surprisingly a silent kid, then again his silence could simply be from shyness and most likely shock after all one doesn’t live through almost being murdered by their mother and learn their supposedly dead father wasn’t all that dead after all, and John knew all of this but the silence was so thick and heavy that it made him nervous. Stiles doesn’t speak much no matter how much John tries to coax him into light conversation, his son barely answers his questions with a Yes or No and most of the time the answers are no more truthful than John’s answer of “I’m fine” when asked by the doctors or the lawyers how he’s doing, John is not fine how could he be when his son was clearly broken and hurting; his bright, vibrant, hyper ever so excited child was gone replaced with this gloomier silent version.

 

The flight and drive back to Beacon Hills had been a silent one full of nerves and the sound of Stiles heart racing,his son reeked constantly of anxiety and pain even while dozing off during their travel back home to Beacon Hills the stench that came off of him made John wish for once he hadn’t taken the bite because knowing how uneasy and afraid his child was of going home was a painful reminder of how entirely John had been removed from Mechislav’s life, and then there was the whole unwavering scent of hurt and pain that came off of his son even when the nurse Deucalion had hired for the flight gave his son the medication that should’ve remove some of the aches and pains in the horribly injured body; it was only when his son slept that John would try and leech out as much of the pain inside the skeletally thin body wrapped-up in several blankets in an attempt to keep him warm, his son was in so much pain that it was as though the pain was buried deep within his fragile bones.

 

John could only hope that once his son settled in with John’s young family that the bright energetic child he’d once know would reappear, that the stench of the emotional turmoil would lessen and vanish with the love and care he and his mate and their energetic little bundles of joy would provide Mechislav; John wanted to hear his son speak to just talk to him without the shortness of responding with the a simple Yes or No or a brittle shrugs of shoulders that seemed to carry the weight of the world on them, he’d even prefer to hear his son talking about his mother than carry on with this silence, he’d rather listen to his son rage over the cruelty of Claudia or to listen to him grieve over the death of his mother than having to deal with this heavy and cruel silence.

 

Mechislav, Stiles, didn’t seem hostile towards him there was no anger in his scent and there was no hatred or anger in those brown orbs that Claudia had passed down to him,John could not see any of Claudia’s loathing and anger on those rare occasions their eyes met by accident and those moments were pure accidents because it was clear that his son was fearful of eye contact which made the Sheriff wonder what on earth had been going on between his son and Claudia.

 

John Stilinski-Hale’s son reeked of anxiety and although John had been trying to reconnect with his son this boy who refused to respond to his given name, there had been no real progress on that department.John could only hope that once his son who now wanted to go under the odd name Stiles had settled in that Stiles would feel comfortable enough to spend more than a few little words when it came to having a conversation with John because his dad really just wanted to get to know his son.Although John had his concerns about how his son would react, behave, handle once he was truly faced with the whole Peter and the kids thing because the only time his son had said more than Yes or No had been when John had told him about his husband, and although John hadn’t seen any true hatred or heard any true loathing or viciousness in the timid voice of his son when his kid had said, `Abominations, you _are_ an abomination and you _will_ burn in hell with all the sinners and sodomites.´

 

Even though the words had felt like something his son said like he’d been trained to do so, even though Mechislav said it all without any real passion behind it, John was a little bit worried about whether or not his son would find the flame of hatred once he’d fully recovered from his trauma but even if the flame that had consumed Claudia’s once good heart would emerge in his son John Stilinski-Hale would not abandon his son.  

 

John suspected however that once Stiles learned about werewolves that disgusting word of abomination would be back in full use there was a special kind of hurt that came with hearing one’s own child describing your love as something dirty and unnatural, John didn’t try and argue with his son about the purity of his marriage or the life he and his mate lived but he had attempted to introduce his son to the life he’d live in Beacon Hills as well as the siblings waiting for their big brother to come home; but his son seemed disinterested in everything John told him, unable to focus, anxious and agitated at the same time and in pain.

 

John groans a little as he turns to drive up the driveway to his and Peter’s house and it isn’t because there were toys still out in the yard, no what made winch internally was the sight of several very familiar vehicles parked up in their fairly large driveway as well as the large homemade Welcome Home sign hanging above the front-door, and from the way his son began to reek of anxiety John knew this gathering of pack and family truly wasn’t the best thing for his son at the moment; of course John understood that Talia Hale would want to see the somewhat new member of their family, their lost pack mate and by mating and marriage her nephew sooner rather than latter but this was just too soon for his son, too soon for all of them.

 

`I’m sorry, ´ is all John says as he parks the car, `but Peter’s family is rather family oriented.´ and that was putting it lightly and although it had been one of the many things he loved about Peter and the Hales at that moment in time he found the Hale’s to be a bit too much, but at _that_ moment John didn’t appreciated it.His son was starting to look a bit like the first rabbit John had chased down during his first fool moon and ripped apart, and frankly the human heart beating inside the very breakable body did sound a lot like that of a rabbits, and this little rabbit was going to walk into a den of wolves – a pack of wolves.

 

It takes a little bit coaxing to get his son out of the car, his son doesn’t exactly refuse to leave the safety of the car but he does stare at the house with awe but there’s a stench of dread and pure-undeniable-fear, and once his son was successfully out of the car without pulling any of his stitches his son allowed John to help him to the house; his son had in his valiant effort to escape Claudia tripped and twisted his ankle badly enough to need crutches but due to the stab wounds to his hands using them were out, and so a wheelchair was in but his son hated it and so to John’s guilty joy his son took support in him. Supporting most of his son’s weight is made painfully aware of how thin his son was, he’s certain that even if John was still plain-old-human he could’ve carried his son inside the house because his son weighs _nothing_ and it’s terrifying to know that if Claudia hadn’t snapped that night when she attacked their son that his son could’ve starved to death, that by Easter while Erica and Isaac and baby Liam were searching for Easter Eggs Mechislav lay dead from starvation.

 

The thought of how close they’d come to losing their beloved Mechislav had both the man and wolf feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness and shame, and without hesitation they held the boy a little bit closer and tighter.

 

The wolf within John had been whimpered ever since he’d walked into the room at the hospital where his son had been kept, but it wasn’t just the stench of pain, fear, anxiety, distrust and blood that bothered the werewolf no it was the fact that his son barely smelled like family like John’s; his son reeked of Claudia as if she’d attempted to scrub the John right out of their son, and even after all the hours now spent together on the road and in the air, trapped in small spaces his son still didn’t smell right.

 

`Don’t worry about the family, ´ John says as they make their way slowly towards the front-door of the house John and Peter had made into a home, they made their way painfully slowly away from the car his son had reluctantly entered and excited and up towards the house that was nothing like the one he and Claudia had shared or the apartment John had shared with Stiles and Peter for a very short while, they stop for breathers now and again because John’s human son was suffering.

 

`We’ll just say our hellos,´ John says trying not to let his voice reveal how worried he was of the way his son was wheezing or how everything about the boy suggested he’d been out running, `We’ll grab some food for you and settle you in your room if you want.´

 

`M-my room? ´

 

John nods smiling at his son who was now ready to try and climb the stairs leading up to the front-part of the porch that wrapped around the house Peter had wanted, John would’ve been happy with a much simpler house but what Peter wanted Peter got, and Peter had been wise in wanting a larger house considering how they now had kids to raise their house was a home that was nothing without a family living in it. John could only hope Mechislav would feel the same love and warmth John always felt when he stepped in through the front-door because that sense of belonging and love and comfort had saved John daily.

 

 `Your room, ´ John says somewhat surprised that he hadn’t told his son this little fact, sure he’d told Stiles about Beacon Hills as the boy had seemingly forgot all about the town and about his job as well as about their family, and yet from all that John had told him it was the idea of a room that was drawing his son into a weak form of a conversations, `we can make any changes to your room, whatever you want once you’ve settled in, of course.´ John was aware that his son had lived in a small one bedroom apartment for the past four months, he however hadn’t thought about the possibility that his son might’ve lived longer than four months without his own privacy.

 

`Peter’s got a few things but nothing for you already even before you were found,´ John noticed how shocked the kid seeking support from John was by the thought of John’s mate doing all of this for him, `Peter hasn’t done much real to the room because he’d been waiting for your input.´

 

`He’s bought you some clothes too and I’m sure once you’re up for it we can go out shopping for more.´ thankfully they didn’t need to rely on John’s paycheck alone for the finer things in life because frankly his paycheck  wasn’t great and John had spent most of that paycheck on finding his missing son,as a human it had bother John having to rely on Peter’s financial assistance but once he’d taken the bite and the wolf settled beneath his skin John Stilinski-Hale began to understand that he and Peter would share _everything_ in life;there was no me or I but Us and We, no mine and yours but Ours in being mates.

 

`Sh-sh-shopping?´ Stiles asks sounding overwhelmed by the idea that he would get a chance to go out and choose what he wanted, shocked by the idea that he would be getting new things that were his and his alone. The idea that he Stiles would have things of his own and of his own choosing seemed to pull at something within the boy that caused his eyes to water with unshed tears, and it wasn’t all that great of a surprised because for only Stiles knew for how many years he’d sheared everything with Claudia, his son had shared clothes and bed, there hadn’t been a single piece of clothing that were designed for boys or in Stiles’ size.

 

John would never forget the way his son had held each item of clothing Deucalion had handed him at the hospital before they left for the airport, his son had seemed stunned by the soft warm fabrics the man had bought so not to aggravate the healing process of the pale but damaged skin that stretched over fragile bones.

 

`Yes, shopping,´ John says trying to swallow the lump in his throat that had appeared while imagining the life his little Mechislav had been forced to live with Claudia, it broke John’s heart to know what he knew and being aware that his had probably lived an even harder life than the one he’d been privileged to learn about with the statements of the two officers and neighbors, as well as the doctors and of course there were the pictures those godawful pictures which John would never allow Peter to see because they would break his heart.

 

Claudia had promised him she’d make _him_ suffer and she’d definitely succeeded in hurting him in the deepest and most horrible of ways. Claudia had treated their Treasure like someone unworthy of a life and happiness, she’d been treating their son like something truly unwanted; it killed John to know that if only he’d listened to his little boy all those years ago as well as Peter and not handed Mechislav over to Claudia that the ten years of misery would never have happened, his son could’ve grown-up healthy and strong and aware of how much he was loved.

 

They’d just reached the front-door when it suddenly swings inwards startling both John and his son, and before John could say or do anything there were little arms encircling his legs and if he’d stayed human his bones would’ve broken by the strength of the hugs. The loud excited shrieks of, `Daddy’s home!´ nearly deafens him, but regardless of the ringing in his ears all he felt was the pure love those little twins of his oozed.

 

`I can see that.´ John hears his mate and husband laugh from within their home and sure enough the handsome man that had helped John face his true nature appears wearing a fond smile, from the way Peter was dressed in well-worn jeans and a simple shirt it was clear the Hale’s had appeared at their house without being invited over or announcing their arrival; and if Peter’s clothes weren’t enough of a clue of how the Hale’s had gatecrashed Mechislav’s homecoming it was the state of their bundles of joy which both had messy hair and clothes, Erica had glitter in her long blond locks and Isaac had a sticker in his.

 

 


	3. Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small for anyone who might still be reading this fic.

  
John picked his cheerfully squealing twins up until their little legs kicked wildly at nothing but air, before settling down to fully embrace John. John was ecstatic about finally having his first-born son back with him but although his son had been found John had still missed his little ones terribly, since the day they’d brought Erica and Isaac home John hadn’t stayed more than a day away from his family and so these days separated from his mate and little ones had been trying even without having to deal with the mess Claudia had left behind.

Erica and Isaac delightful shrieks were like music to his ears after days of uncomfortable silence, he wouldn’t mind being awakened by these two little howler monkeys for the next couple of months, he wouldn’t complain about their shrieks and loud voice for a very long time.

Once the two little ones settled down and perched themselves familiarly at his hips the three began to scent each other, Isaac whining loudly while his little claws sneaking their way through the fabrics of John’s jacket and shirt.

`Now, now children let your father go, ´ Peter says voice full of fondness while moving towards them smiling lovingly at John who frankly was happy to see his husband, of course John loved his little twins but he really needed a hug from his mate to feel him close, spending nights without Peter had left him with very little sleep because he’d grown so used to having the werewolf at his side, their bodies tangled as they slept.

Reluctantly the twins released him and slid down to the ground and stepping back but only enough to give John some room to breathe and for Peter to move in for a hug and a much needed kiss.

`I’ve missed you so much.´ Peter confessed softly before giving John another little peck, eyes warm and focused on nothing but John, and frankly for that very moment in time there was nothing and no one else John could see, stealing himself another kiss but only one John confessed that he’d missed the other male equally as much if not more his words visibly pleasing his mate who seemed to almost preen at the words.

As Peter turned his gaze away from John focusing on Mechislav, and although it seemed like Peter wasn’t shocked by the state of the young man who’d once been the same little boy who’d accepted Peter into his life far more easily than John had thought it ever possible, John could sense the ache seeing the boy so fragile and anxious caused Peter who had been as invested in finding their darling Mechislav as John had been.   
  
`Oh Mechislav, ´ Peter breathes out all softly but then he seems to recall something and Peter is quick to backtrack and say, `Oh forgive me, it’s Stiles now, isn’t it? ´ Mechislav or as he liked to be called Stiles nodded which made Peter smile just a little at that.

`Well, Stiles - welcome home.´ Peter says voice friendly and welcoming, and John knows that what Peter really wants to do at that moment instead of just standing there was to wrap his arms around the boy that was so clearly feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation, but Peter refrains from acting on his own desires to hold the long lost child. It a sad sight for John to see and yes even smell and feel how badly Peter just wants to reach out to make their first-cub better again, he knows how hard it is for Peter to keep smiling and pretend all is fine when faced with how life-worn and ill their Mechislav is.

It pains them both to see their once bubbly and lively little boy almost a man now, a broken start of a man now thanks to Claudia.

Peter moves slowly, mindful of how jittery Stiles was, and once close enough to touch but not doing so Peter continues to say, `We’ve been expecting you.´ Stiles was visibly wary of Peter but then again so was he of John so there was no reason to take it as a bad sign Peter had told John not to take his son’s wariness to heart and John was trying not to; he really was trying but he’d had unrealistic expectations when he’d took the flight to see his son who’d been gone for far too long never had he thought his son wouldn’t know him, that his son wouldn’t recognize him hadn’t been something John had even thought possible, never had he imagined that his ex-wife would’ve broken their son down to the point that any physical contact would cause Mechislav to feel anxious enough to set John’s wolf on edge.

Suddenly Erica made a loud and displeased sound before announcing rather loudly and without deep thought, `He smells bad.´

Erica’s statement visibly caused Mechislav to visibly shrink into himself. His head dropping which made John’s heart ache a great deal because he’d hoped this first meeting would help settle his son a little bit easier into their little family, but as Stiles began to do his best to seem as small as possible as if fearful he would be punished for not smelling right.   
  
`Erica.´ Peter says disapprovingly, `Stiles doesn’t smell bad. Just different.´

`He does.´ Erica insisted going as far as stomping her feet, `He smells bad.´

However before she could throw a full-blown tantrum and before John or Peter could try and stop their daughter from causing their already anxious and broken boy to feel worse, little Isaac started to jump and squeal with such joy it made everyone forget about Erica for a minute and cause the pale teen to flinch.

`YOU! ´ Isaac exclaimed far too loudly and throwing himself at the skeletally thin figure, wrapping his tiny arms around the stick-legs that were attached to bruised knees.

Isaac turned to look up at his big brother whom he’d never met before with big eyes of amazement, and with a voice of that made John wondered if Christmas had arrived early that year the little boy asked the older one, `You Big Bother, right? Right? ´

`Yes, Isaac ,´ Peter chuckles while gently running his fingers through the soft curls of the little boy that was positively vibrating where he stood, eyes wide and focused on the visibly confused and startled boy who’d been lost for so very long.

`Stiles here is indeed your big brother.´ Peter tells their young son who immediately let out the loudest and most excited and joyous of shrieks.

`I have a big bother,´ Isaac squealed excitedly a couple of times before spinning around to face Erica and pointing at her while announcing very seriously, `You no longer big Erica! You little like me now! ´

Erica went absolutely pale at that.

`You my big blother.´ Isaac exclaimed as he turned around to face his big brother and hugging him once more before grabbing him by his hand and starting to drag him into the house, `Oh you have to see my room. Oh Jackson will be so jellyous.´

`I don’t want Isaac to have a big brother.´ Erica said with a serious pout, and she said it loudly enough for the older boy to hear and it seemed to make his face fall just a little bit more causing John to hiss at his daughter, but the look in her eyes told him she had decided that she didn’t want his son in their family.

`I don’t want him. Take him back!´ Erica demanded even louder, and Stiles looked like he shrunk several inches because of that, `I don’t want him, he smells bad, he looks funny and he’s stupid!´

`Erica.´ John snapped and it took every inch of his self-control not grab her by the back of the neck and shake some sense into her, but thankfully Peter took control of the situation by demanding their daughter to look at him which she did with an air of pure defiance.

`Erica,´ Peter said with that voice he used when he was trying to talk some sense into their kids, he lowered himself down to be at the same level as their unhappy daughter, `Stiles is family and you will be nice to him, we talked about this, didn’t we.´

`But I don’t want Isaac to have a big brother! It’s not fair!´ Erica screamed which had Peter growling at her a little until she apologized for being so loud, but she wasn’t apologizing for what she’d said not even when she caught sight of her big brother who’d stopped moving not even when she could tell her words didn’t only upset her big brother but her little one too; Isaac was hugging Stiles tightly once more, telling him that he didn’t want him to go and that Erica was being a big meanie-head.

`Erica, princess, ´ Peter began gently, `you do realize Stiles isn’t just Isaac big brother – he’s yours too.´

`What? ´ Erica asked eyes growing wide, and Peter gave her a confirming nod, `Don’t you remember you’ve always had a big brother, he just wasn’t living with us but now he is.´

`I have a big brother?´ Erica asked glancing over at Stiles who just stood there in the foyer brittle shoulder slumped, back hunched and looking like he’d suddenly been told he truly was unwanted and worthless by the whole universe.

`Yes, honey, you have your very own big brother.´ Peter confirmed and that had Erica covering her mouth with her hands as she gasped out, `I so mean to him.´ and Peter nodded but whispered gently, `But I’m sure he will forgive you if you apologize to him.´ Erica nodded very seriously before rushing over to the young man, and throwing her arms around his legs and hugging him tightly while crying her apologies against his knees she didn’t even seem to notice that she pretty much crushing Isaac in the process.

  
`I so sowwie for being stupid. I happy you back.´ Stiles as the boy liked to be called now, looked absolutely lost like he didn’t know what to do which didn’t seem to bother some of the Hale’s who cooed over the adorableness of the moment, which startled Mechislav enough to cause him to jump a little which made it so very clear to both Peter and John that there was a long road for the boy to travel before he was ever free of the torment Claudia had inflicted upon him. 


End file.
